Candy Game Night
by HiroandDashi
Summary: It's all fun and games when Hiro and Tadashi start an evening of candy themed games in the garage. But will the night end in tears when the title of candy game champion appears to be about to go to the elder sibling, or will Tadashi find a way to salvage his otouto's pride? It's just a normal evening in the lives of the Hamada Bros! Two-shot (Part 2 of the Deviant Week Saga)
1. Chapter 1

Tadashi: Hey guys!

Hiro: Hey!

Tadashi: It's great to be back! I guess, first of all, happy (early) Thanksgiving to all of our American friends!

Hiro: Yeah-you guys have fun eating all that tasty food! Although maybe not too much fun... We don't want any of your getting sick from too much awesome food!

Tadashi: And speaking of getting sick off of awesome food-do you remember that time we had a candy themed game night and you totally got sick from eating waaaay too much sugar?

Hiro: Pft, are you kidding me? We've done that so many times that I've lost count!

Tadashi: Okay, true, true! Well, as none of our friends here have ever experienced the epicness of a Hamada Bros candy game night, you want to share one with them?

Hiro: Oh yeah, let's do this!

Tadashi: Awesome! Well then, our story begins one fateful night when-wait, Hiro, what are you doing?

Hiro: SUGAR! WHOO!

Tadashi: GAH! Hiro, no! Drop the gummy bears!

Hiro: YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!

Tadashi: Augh! Brothers... Okay, well, you guys enjoy the story and while I go deal with this little trouble maker! We'll see you at the end (hopefully...)

0o0

Hiro glared at the computer screen, bouncing in his seat as he tried to figure out what was wrong. He'd been working on this assignment for several hours now and was completely stuck. Probably because he'd been looking at it for too long. He needed a break...

Just as this thought crosses his mind, he hears the familiar sound of his brothers moped and instantly perked up. Hiro flung himself off of the chair and raced downstairs shouting, "Tasdashi!"

Tadashi could hear his little brother coming as soon as he pulled into the alley. But he certainly wasn't expecting the back door to come flying open and a full on glomp fest to start as soon as he'd parked his motor scooter, _Bae_. "Whoa, are you okay?" he asks, feeling somewhat concerned even as his little brother nuzzles into him. Usually his _otouto_ wasn't this openly affectionate, and he couldn't help but be somewhat worried by the display.

"My brain is going to melt from all this studying!" Hiro groaned. "I will literally die if I do not get a break! Please help me!" He fakes a fainting spell, collapsing against his brother. He didn't want to do anything that involved any sort of brain power for the rest of the night. "I can see the light already! My brain is going to melt out of ears and splatter all over the ground right in front of you if you don't save me!" he declares dramatically.

"Okay, well then, I'd definitely say that we need to get on that," Tadashi says with mock seriousness. "The last thing we want is to have to explain all of the stains that would come from your brain melting to Aunt Cass."

"Yes!" Hiro exclaimed, instantly "better". "Although Aunt Cass is out, so you know what that means, right?"

"Um, no, what?" Tadashi asks, quirking an eyebrow and getting the idea that he's going to potentially end up regretting coming home this early in the evening.

"Gummy bears!" Hiro declared racing inside. "And pocky and every other sweet you can imagine!"

"Whoa, wait, so the game plan is just to pig out on candy for no good apparent reason?" Tadashi calls, feeling vaguely concerned as he hurries into the house after his little brother.

"Uh, yea, what else would we do?" Hiro asked, shrugging.

"Hm..." Tadashi considers this. He knew that when his little brother had his heart set on a major sugar rush, there was no stopping him. But, as awesome as just snuggling with his little brother while downing gummy bears sounds, the elder Hamada can't help but feel like there should be more to this than just randomly consuming sweets. After a long day at the university, he's honestly looking for something to do that's a little bit more on the active side. Then his eyes light up as an idea hits him. "How about a candy game night?"

"Candy...game night?" Hiro asked slowly, confusion written across his face.

"We'll have a set of candy-related games and challenges," Tadashi explains, his voice betraying his increasing excitement as the idea takes form in his mind. "We'll tally up the points at the end of the night and see who's the winner!"

"What do you have in mind?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Three events-Challenge Beans, the Pocky Game, and Soda Pong," Tadashi answers after a moment's thought. "Worst comes to worst, we have a gummy bear contest at the end to break any ties. Whoever throws up first loses."

"Hm…" Hiro considers this. The idea does have it's merits, and besides, as long as he gets to eat insane amounts of sugar and hang out with his bro, he'll be perfectly happy. "Okay, let's do it!" he agrees.

"Epic!" Tadashi grins at him. "How about we split up to grab the stuff we need and meet in the garage in five?"

Hiro nodded his head and, without even waiting to give a verbal response, ran off to do as he was told.

Tadashi, for his part, starts digging through his backpack to find the supplies that are going to be necessary for the night's sugar apocalypse. He finds the jelly beans first-he still had them left over from when Fred had brought a bag in for his friends to try at the lab-and shortly thereafter he retrieves a box of chocolate covered shortbread sticks from the side pouch. The needed items in hand, he heads out towards the garage, knowing that this was going to be a night that neither he nor his otouto were ever going to forget.

"You ready for the biggest sugar rush of your life?" Hiro exclaimed when his elder brother joined him in the garage a few minutes later.

"Absolutely," Tadashi agrees, trying not to appear too eager as he sets his supplies down on a small end table.

"So what do we want to do first?" Hiro asks, practically bouncing with excitement.

"I'd say the jelly beans," Tadashi answers after taking a second to think it over before sheepishly admitting, "Otherwise I'll probably end up chickening out-that game can be pretty nasty!"

"Alright let's do this!" Hiro agrees, nodding his agreement-the order doesn't really matter to him so long as he gets to start consuming sugar as quickly as possible.

Tadashi grins slightly at his adorable eagerness and then pours the beans out onto a styrofoam plate that they had handy and starts sorting them out by color. "All right, so, basic rules of the game," he explains as he does so, "there are four jelly beans of each color, all completely identical, even in smell. Two of them are a normal flavor, like lime, and two are of some really nasty flavor, like lawn clippings, so that means it's possible for us to have a good one and a bad one, for both of us to get a good one, or for us both to get a bad one. We each pick one jelly bean, and on the count of three we bite into them. You get two points for picking the good bean, but you can get a bonus point if you get the bad bean and actually swallow it instead of just spitting it out. We'll go in order of flavors as they're listed on the back of the bag. Sound good?"

"Okay," Hiro agreed, eyeing the beans warily, not sure how he felt about this game but knowing that he couldn't chicken out now-not without seriously compromising his reputation, which was something he would never, ever do. "So, which flavor do we start with?"

Tadashi consults the list and then points to the white beans. "Looks like coconut/baby wipes-and, trust me, those ones actually are some of the least worrisome."

"Those are the least worrisome?" Hiro asked, wrinkling his nose up. "This will be interesting..."

"You ready?" Tadashi returns with a slight grin, reaching down and grabbing one of the beans.

"Let's do this!" Hiro exclaimed, putting the bean in his mouth. Almost instantly a horrible taste fills his mouth and he wants to gag, but instead he forces to swallow the vile bean-there was no way that he was going to lose completely on the first round!

Tadashi hesitantly bites into his own and sighs with relief as he tastes something that vaguely reminds him of one of his aunt's macaroons. "Oh, looks like you got one of the bad ones," he says, trying not to laugh as he looks over and sees the expression on his brother's face. "Still, props for actually getting it down!" He consults the list. "Okay, looks like next on the list is licorice/skunk spray. This should be interesting!"

"Here goes nothing!" Hiro exclaimed, tossing the next one into his mouth and trying not to let on how scared he was after his first attempt. But he ends up grinning when he's met with a sweet taste.

Tadashi, on the other hand, bites the end of his off and then almost instantly gags. "Oh gosh, this is so nasty!" he cries, just barely managing to get it down. "Ugh, it tastes like I just ate how roadkill smells!"

Hiro burst out laughing at this and asked, "What, have you eaten roadkill recently?"

"No, but I think we both know what a dead skunk smells like from whenever we've gone out driving on the back roads," Tadashi responds, wiping his tongue on his sleeves in hopes of getting rid of the nasty taste. "Okay, ugh, let's just do the next one. Looks like we've got tutti-fruity/stinky socks." He picks up one of the rainbow speckled beans. "You ready?"

"All right," Hiro agreed, taking a bite out of the next one, sighing in relief when it was also a good tasting one.

Tadashi tentatively chomps down on his own one, and then instantly has the urge to vomit. "Oh, gosh! Oh gosh!" This time he doesn't even try to eat the bean, instead spitting it right back out onto the ground. "Oh, yuck, that was worse than one of Fred's socks, and he doesn't wash those things for weeks at a time!"

Hiro burst out laughing and said, "You even ate someone's socks? Man, bro, you have weird cravings!"

"I didn't eat someone's sock!" Tadashi protests, still trying to get over the disgusting taste. "The people in my lab just have really, really strange ideas of how to get revenge on people!" Seeing that his otouto wasn't believing him, he just sighs and shakes his head slightly before saying, "Look, let's just do the next one." He checks the list again before announcing, "Okay, looks like it's lime and lawn clippings. At least this one isn't too bad if I end up getting the bad one again."

"Well, you've had quite the bad streak, so I wouldn't count on getting the good one!" Hiro declared devilishly as he picked up one of the beans. "Alright, bottoms up!" He bit into the bean, his face twisting into disgust as he chewed and swallowed. "Ugh, gross," he says, shivering slightly in revulsion. "Not as bad as the baby wipes, though, so that's something."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tadashi sighs with relief as he samples his own. "I've got lime." They were on a roll at this point, so instead of having an extended discussion about the flavors, he just reads off the name of the next ones: "Berry blue/toothpaste."

"Hm, depending on the toothpaste, that isn't so bad…" Hiro observes. "Unless the blueberry is meant to be the bad flavor and it's, like, medicine blue berry that tastes nothing like a real berry."

"Oh, I hope not," Tadashi says, wrinkling up his nose slightly at the thought. "Well, I guess we'll find out either way." He picks up one of the blue jelly beans and bites into it. "Okay, not too bad," he says after a moment. "It's not like a real blueberry, but it's not terrible."

Hiro took a bite out of one and said, "Hm, you're right, bro. Not great, but definitely blueberry."

"All right, we tied on that one." Tadashi checks the list and winces as he says, "Let's hope we're as lucky on the next one-we've got buttered popcorn/rotten eggs on the docket!"

"Yuck," Hiro cringed. "I do not want to be the sap that gets that one..."

"Well, let's see who that 'sap' ends up being," Tadashi says, reaching for a white and yellow bean. He chews on it once and almost gags. "Mmph!" He has to cover his mouth to keep from spewing it and then forces himself to swallow. "Oh, Heaven have mercy, that was horrible!" he finally manages to get out.

Hiro carefully reached out and ate one, sighing in relief when the taste of butter filled his mouth. A teasing grin on his face, he exclaimed, "Mmmmh! Yummy!"

"Oh, now you're just rubbing it in," Tadashi says with a slight scowl. "You'd better hope karma doesn't catch up to you on this next one."

"Hmm, we'll see..." Hiro mocked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

"Well then, bon appetit," Tadashi returns, lifting one of the brown beans. "Assuming you get what you deserve, I hope you like the taste of canned dog food."

Hiro smirked and ate his, almost instantly gagging but forcing himself to swallow the vile bean.

"And...justice is sweet," Tadashi teases as he happily munches on his own chocolate pudding flavored bean.

Hiro glared at him and muttered, "It's not over yet, bro!"

"All righty then, looks like we're doing caramel corn/moldy cheese next," Tadashi responds, holding out the orangish yellow beans. "You ready for this?"

"Oh yea!" Hiro exclaimed picking up a bean. He was a pro at this by now, so bring on whatever flavor it might be! Still, he couldn't help but feel relieved as he tasted caramel. "That's good!" he mumbles happily, actually really enjoying the flavor.

Tadashi makes a slight face as he bites into his own, but then he just shrugs. "Well, I guess it's not as bad as some of the others," he says, although he still wishes that he had a glass of water to help rinse out the bad taste.

Hiro cackled at his brothers disgusted expression and declared cheekily, "Well, onto the next one!"

"Okay, looks like... oh man, it's boogers or pear," Tadashi says, looking thoroughly grossed out. "Seriously, do we need to finish the bag off?"

"Hey, you started this!" Hiro declared, an evil glint in his eyes.

"All right, fine..." Tadashi sighs. "Well, here goes nothing..." He bites into the sickly green bean and almost instantly regrets it. "Mmmmph!" His eyes literally start watering up and he can feel his stomach lurching as the absolutely abominable taste fills his mouth. He tries to swallow once, but his gag reflex won't let him. Still he keeps his lips firmly clamped shut and, after taking a deep breath in through the nose, he quickly swallows again and he manages to get it down. "Oh, gosh, I think I'm going to puke..." he finally gets out after a few moments in which he seriously has to fight to keep the disgusting bean down, using one hand to support himself up against the wall and using the other one to clutch his stomach.

Hiro reluctantly put his bean in his mouth, sighing in relief when it wasn't the bad one. "Oh man, bro, you have rotten luck!" he says, actually feeling somewhat sorry for him.

"Apparently," Tadashi answers, shaking his head slightly. "Okay, well, last one," he adds, looking down onto the plate. "It's either going to be barf or peach. You ready for this, little bro?"

"I'm a little nervous, to be honest..." Hiro admitted, warily eye the last beans.

"We'll do it on three," Tadashi replies, not feeling too much at his ease himself.

"Okay-one... two... three!" Hiro exclaimed, shoving the bean in his mouth only to instantly gag and spit it out. That was probably the nastiest thing he'd ever attempted to eat.

Oh. heck. no. This was easily the most disgusting thing that Tadashi had ever put in his mouth. His initial reaction is to immediately gag it out, and there's nothing more that he wants to do as he feels the contents of his stomach starting to come back up the wrong way. But, unfortunately for him, he'd been doing the mental math and realized that, if he wanted to have a chance at beating Hiro, he'd have to win at Pocky as well as at Soda Pong... and he'd have to eat this bean. He tries to quell the overbearingly nauseous feeling that he was experiencing and to swallow the bean. It won't go down. Two-three-on the fourth try he finally manages to override his gag reflex and swallows it. "YES!" he cries victoriously, giving his otouto a smile. "I totally just owned at that!"

Hiro glared at his brother and groaned, "How could you have possibly downed that vile thing?! It's official, we are never playing this game again! Who won?"

"Well, since I actually ate that nastiness, I'm just one point behind you," Tadshi answers with a slight grin. "I guess I'll just have to see if I can make it up during pocky."

"Prepare to be disappointed, then, bro!" Hiro declared, a smirk on his face. "I never lose the pocky game!"

"Bring it," Tadashi answers, his eyes flashing competitively as he grabs the box of chocolate covered shortbread sticks and pulls one out. "You know the rules-two players, one on each end. We keep biting off pieces until either one of us chickens out, or else..." He trails off, turning momentarily red, and then quickly finishes, "Well, you know. All right, let's do this thing." He puts the one end of the candy in his mouth and motions for the younger boy to do the same with the other end.

Hiro pushed down his embarrassment and bit onto the other end. His brother would totally chicken out before it got that close... right?

Tadashi, on his part, knew that he was going to have to win this if he didn't want to automatically be disqualified, so he was willing to push the limits a little bit. He knew that his otouto was expecting him to overthink this and chicken out, but that was a rookie mistake, and the elder Hamada was no rookie to the pocky game. He had played this enough times in the lab to learn the best strategies for getting squeamish opponents to chicken out. Putting on his best poker face so Hiro can't judge his true intentions, he takes a rather large bite off of his end, then looks to his little brother as if to say, "Your move."

The younger boy nervously took a bite out of his end, still feeling slightly nervous but determined to beat his brother. "You're going down," he mumbles around the shortbread stick.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Tadashi replies with a wry smile, taking another large bite off of his end. He's going to have to show that he means business if he wants Hiro to wimp out.

The younger Hamada glared and took another large bite, getting uncomfortably close to the center.

Tadashi also took another large bite-they had less than an inch left. "You still in this?" he asks, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Hiro reluctantly took another small bite, starting to wonder if he would back down.

Tadashi hadn't come this far to give up. He takes another bite-they had less than half an inch left.

Hiro was starting to get extremely uncomfortable but took another tentative bite. Maybe he'd back off?

Tadashi takes a small bite this time, giving his otouto one more opportunity to back down.

Hiro started to take another bite, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, instead pulling back and making gagging noises. "Nope, I can't! That's crossing to many boundaries!"

"Well, guess I won this round!" Tadashi says with a victorious laugh.

Hiro glared and grumbled, "I would not be caught dead kissing you! But I will win soda pong!"

"Aw, c'mon, you know I would only have gone for the cheek," Tadashi protests good naturedly as he heads over to grab the cups.

"Still gross!" Hiro gagged, helping set up the glasses.

"Oh, come on, you wouldn't have died or anything!" Tadashi chuckles.

"You sure?"

"Well, pretty sure," Tadashi responds teasingly. "I don't think either one of us wants to test that theory, though."

"No thanks!" Hiro declared, making a disgusted face.

"Good." Tadashi can't resist coming over and kissing his little brother on the top of his head. "Now this type we can do, though."

"Augh, nerd germs!" Hiro groaned, pretending to gag and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh please, I've done that a thousand times and you've never complained!" Tadashi laughs. "But, if it makes you feel any better, consider it my way of marking my turf-meaning that anyone who wants to have anything to do with my little bro has to go through me first."

"That sounds a little creepy, bro," Hiro informed him, sitting up. "You make me sound like a piece of land or a slab of meat or something. I mean, I appreciate the sentiment, but it's still creepy."

"Okay, sure, over-analyze it," Tadashi responds with a slight laugh. "Would you have preferred me to say that it's all part of my secret plot to infect you with so many nerd germs that you'll eventually be forced to go to college with me?"

"Strangely, that does sound less creepy," Hiro deadpanned. "More evil than anything."

"Do you want me to throw in a maniacal laugh to make it official?" Tadashi returns, trying but not succeeding to sound serious.

Hiro burst out laughing and exclaimed, "You have an evil laugh? This ought to be amusing!"

"Well, it's not like I can do it on command," Tadashi answers, unable to keep from snickering too. "It just hits during random mad scientist-esque moments!"

"What does this not count as one?" Hiro asked between his laughter.

"What, does it sound creepy to you?" Tadashi asks straight-faced before being hit by a fit of giggles.

"Ummm didn't we already establish this?" Hiro laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Tadashi agrees with a slight smile and tries to force himself to stop laughing. "Oh my gosh, we need to calm down if we want to get through this last game!"

"Totally! Are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Hiro asked, eagerly scrambling to stand on one side of the table and tauntingly holding up the ping pong ball.

"Bring it, little bro," Tadashi answers with a slight grin.

Hiro bounced the ball so it first bounced on his side before sending it soaring over the net landing in one of Tadashi's cup. "Score!"

Tadashi oblingingly removes the ball from the cup, downs the contents, and then prepares to toss the ball back. He also manages to make his get his over the net and into one of Hiro's glasses, and, as soon as it lands, he motions for his little brother to drink up.

The younger Hamada grabbed his cup and instantly downed the contents of the cup before tossing it back to the elder's side.

"Ooh, got another one!" Tadashi says, grinning as the ball splashes down. "Apparently you've been practicing since the last time we did this," he adds after he finishes the cup and bounces the ball back his otouto's way.

"Nice!" Hiro exclaimed as the ball landed in his cup. He instantly downed the contents and excitedly bounded the ball back, the ball hitting the edge of the table and flying to the other side of the garage. "Oops..." he says, wincing slightly.

"Good try," Tadashi says encouragingly, heading to find the ball. Once he retrieves it, he rinses the ball off in their miniature sink before returning it to the field of play. His manages to land in a cup this time, although just barely.

Hiro huffed in annoyance before drinking the soda, being more careful in his aiming this time. He bounced the ball and it hits the edge of one cup before landing in one next to it. "Ha!" he laughs, grinning victoriously.

Tadashi drains the cup quickly and then tosses the ball back. It goes over all of the cups, though, instead rolling off the edge of the table onto the ground. "My bad!" he apologizes.

Hiro laughed and grabbed the ball, about the throw it but then seeing his brother's disapproving look. Sighing, the younger boy rinsed the ball off before tossing it across the table, the ball landing easily in another cup. "Take that, bro!" he crows happily.

"Okay, be that way!" Tadashi responds, laughing as he downs the glass and then lobbing the ball back towards his brother's side of the table. It lands in a cup near the younger boy, the force of the impact managing to splash some of the contents onto the teen's shirt.

Hiro narrowed his eyes at his brother and downed the contents of the cup, growling, "Oh you'll pay for that!"as he tosses the ball back. Unfortunately, this time the ball hit the edge of a cup before falling onto the table.

"Hey, calm down," Tadashi says with a slight wink, tossing the ball back and sinking another score. "You know that getting emotional messes up your aim!"

Hiro huffed and threw the ball back, thankfully landing in the cup this time. "What were you saying about me messing up my aim?" he taunts.

"Hey, just warning you," Tadashi answers, downing the soda and returning fire. This time he manages to miss.

"I think you should be warning yourself!" Hiro mocked, picking up the ball and throwing it back, the ball hitting his brother's chest before falling into the cup.

"Hey, now you're just being mean!" Tadashi responds. He sends the ball back to his otouto's side, making sure that it bounced off the top of the younger boy's head as payback before dropping into a cup.

"You started it!" Hiro exclaimed before drinking the cup, beginning to shake slightly from all the sugar he'd already consumed. He picked up the ball and threw it back, the ball just barely making it into the cup.

"Oh, you are so going down!" Tadashi laughs, draining the cup before tossing the ball back and landing it in another cup. Honestly, he was used to intense amounts of caffeine from his all-nighters at the college, plus he'd always been pretty good at holding his sugar, so he wasn't having any problems, but he could tell that his little brother was really starting to feel the effects of their game night. "Hey, you okay?" he asks with slight concern, wanting to make sure that his otouto wasn't going to turn green or keel over-this was supposed to be for fun, not where someone actually got sick.

"I'm fine!" Hiro snapped, draining his cup. "I'm great! Fantastic! I LOVE SUGAR!" He threw another ball which miraculously landed in a cup.

"Okay..." Tadashi raises an unconvinced eyebrow, but he knows better than to argue when his otouto's on a sugar rush, so he just goes again-another direct hit.

Hiro drank the soda, bouncing in place. He then took about a minute to aim before throwing the ball which thankfully landed in the cup.

Tadashi also takes careful aim and, fortunately, manages to make it into a cup. Part of him knows that it's semi-pointless-they each have only one cup left, and he seriously doubts that, with as good as he'd proved himself to be, his brother was going to miss. But hey, better to come in close second than to give up, right?

Hiro glared at the cup and carefully aimed, only for it to miss massively. "No!" he exclaimed, hanging his head. There was no way his niisan would miss-he had totally just lost the candy game night.

Tadashi can't help but grin victoriously. Yes! How awesome was this? He was totally going to win this thing now, and...

And be the biggest jerk in the history of niisan's. He feels extremely guilty as he sees his otouto's defeated posture. Poor Hiro-he looked so dejected at the idea of losing! Tadashi knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy winning if his brother wasn't happy. So, taking careful aim, he tosses the ball-right over the cups and off the end of the table.

"Aw, shoot, looks like I missed too," he cries, trying to appear as disappointed about it as possible as he fights back a smile.

Hiro perked up slightly. No way! How could his niisan have possibly missed? He tried to remain calm as he carefully threw the ball, which, to his great delight, landed right in Tadashi's cup. "YES!" the younger Hamada shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I AM THE VICTOR!"

"That you are!" Tadashi agrees, grinning in relief. He downs the last cup and then, bending at the waist, he says in an over-the-top voice, "I bow to your superior candy gaming skills!"

"Rise, my loyal subject!" Hiro said jokingly in a deep voice before dropping the act and asking excitedly, "Can we have gummy bears to celebrate?"

Tadashi chuckles at his otouto's silliness, before stiffening slightly at the second question. Gummy bears? Was it really a good idea to give the teen even MORE sugar after everything he'd just just consumed? But then he looks up and sees the eager look on the boy's face and he can't say "no" to him. "All right, sure," he agrees, producing a bag from one of their secret stashes in the garage and deciding that, worst comes to worst, he'll just end up cuddling the younger on the couch later while holding the bucket for his vomit.

"Yes!" Hiro cheered, excitedly digging into the bag. Gummy bears where the best! He finished off the bag in record time, feeling himself shaking even more from all the sugar. "GUMMY BEARS!" he shouted, starting to run around the garage.

"Hiro, what the heck?!" Tadashi cries, not knowing whether to burst out laughing or to be seriously concerned. "Be careful and watch where you're going! I don't want you hurting yourself-there's some dangerous stuff in this garage!"

"I'm fine! I'm always fine I work in here all the time!" Hiro quickly exclaimed. "You're not normally concerned! I'm completely fine!"

"Bro, you're more wired than downtown SF at Christmas time!" Tadashi cries, feeling duly worried. _I really shouldn't have let him eat all those gummy bears_ , he mentally chides himself before adding out loud, "Seriously, you need to calm down before you accidentally run into something or knock something over!"

"Oh Christmas! I love Christmas! Is it almost Christmas?" Hiro asked, bouncing in place. Man, he loved gummy bears!

"No, it is not almost-Hiro, that's months away!" Tadashi shakes his head in disbelief. Oh gosh, his otouto was even worse off than he thought! "Seriously, bro, either get ahold of yourself, or I'm going to have to do it for you!"

Hiro stared at his niisan for a few seconds before shouting, "You'll never catch me alive!" and making a run for it.

"What the hey?! HIRO!" Tadashi shouts, taking off after his otouto.

"I'M FREE!"

"Get back here!" Tadashi cries, starting to follow him but then changing course and hurrying to lock the door-the last thing he needs is a sugar-high Hiro running around San Fransokyo in the middle of the night.

"Never!" the younger boy shouted. "You cannot contain this awesomeness!" He then ran towards the door and tried to open it, only to find it was locked. "Let me out!" he demands.

"Okay, that's it!" Tadashi walks over and lifts the teen up by his arms. "I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice."

"Let me go!" Hiro shouted thrashing in his brother's grip. "You evil overlord!"

"Oh gosh, the sugar really did a number on you, didn't it?" Tadashi can't help but chuckle slightly as he carries the squirming boy across the garage. "Ah, here we are!" he announces as they reach the couch. Still keeping his grip firm, he lays the younger face down on the cushions and then gets on on top of him, essentially pinning him to the couch. "There, now you're not going anywhere until you've calmed down some," he says with an amused smile.

"Let me go!" Hiro shouted. "Rape! Pedophile! Help!"

"What the heck-Hiro, that is so not what I'm trying to do!" Tadashi cries, his face going bright red. "You are so strung out that you're not even thinking clearly!" He briefly facepalms before muttering, "Ugh, seriously, I need to find some way to get you to stop freaking out..." He wracks his brain to try to find some way to get his little brother to calm down, and then he grins as he remembers the pressure points training that he'd gotten from his dad when he was a kid. Taking a moment to find the correct spot, he presses down hard on the place he knew would relax pretty much relax every muscle in the teen's body, essentially turning the younger boy into an adorable puddle of _ototou_ goo.

Hiro hoped his accusing words would get his brother off, but no such luck. As he was concocting another plan to get him off, though, he suddenly felt all of his his muscles relaxing and his nervous energy quickly dissipating.

"That feel better?" Tadashi asks, smiling as he watches the pressure point work its magic.

"Mmmmhmmmm..." Hiro sighed, losing all willpower to try and escape.

"That's my good otouto," Tadashi says, loosening his grip on the boy slightly and instead moving his hands to gently start playing with the teen's hair.

Hiro hummed contently as his brother started running a hand through his hair. That felt so good... There was definitely no way that he would be moving now.

Feeling that it was safe to get up now, Tadashi moves to an upright position and scoops the younger boy up into his arms, continuing to stroke the teen's raven locks softly. "Does that feel good?" he asks, enjoying getting to experience his otouto in such an adorably vulnerable state.

"Yea..." Hiro sighed, feeling the rest of his nervous energy disappearing. Yep, he definitely wasn't moving any time soon.

"Well, I'm glad that you feel that way." Tadashi leans down and plants a gentle kiss on the top of the boy's head.

Hiro wanted to protest the kissing, but his limbs refused to cooperate. Also, he really didn't want his brother to stop so he decided it wasn't worth the energy to complain.

Tadashi continues on with the massaging for a good half an hour before he speaks again. "Hey, do you feel up to heading to bed?" he asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment but realizing that it was getting late.

"But I'm comfy here..." Hiro whined, not opening his eyes.

"All right then, if you don't want to move, you don't have to," Tadashi answers with a slight smile. Reaching up, he grabs an old faded blanket that they kept of occasions like this off the back of the couch and spreads it over the both of them. "That good?" he asks once he has the quilt thoroughly tucked in around them.

"Good..." Hiro sighed burying himself under the blanket. This was nice.

"All right then." Tadashi leans down and gently kisses his otouto on the top of his head. "Good night, Hiro."

Hiro didn't reply, instead he let his eyes drift shut as he drifted off to sleep.

Tadashi allows himself one last smile down at the boy, and then he too heads off to the shores of sleep.


	2. Bonus Chapter!

****Bonus Ending!****

Everything hurt, and Hiro had no clue why. His head was pounding and his limbs ached. Why did he feel like he'd been run over by a truck? Then it hit him, last night, the candy night, the massive sugar rush and crash. He cracked open his eyes, only to shut them when the light hit his eyes, causing the pain in his head to spike and the room to start spinning. Yea, he wasn't going to move any time soon.

Tadashi was awoken by the feeling of his younger sibling squirming in his arms. "Good morning, otouto," he yawns, smiling sleepily down at his little brother. "You sleep well?"

"No..." Hiro grumbled, snuggling up against his niisan and firmly wrapping his arms around him. "Go away..."

"Wait, you want me to go away, and yet you're hugging me?" Tadashi asks, raising an eyebrow in slight amusement.

"Yes...no..." Hiro groaned, head pounding. He buried his face against his brother's body and awkwardly wrapped his legs around him too. "You're a good teddy bear..."

Tadashi can't help but chuckle slightly at the younger boy's words as the teen envelops him in a full body hug. Seriously, a part of him feels sorry for his otouto, while another part of him decides that he wouldn't mind his otouto getting sugar high more often if they always got to do this the next morning. "You need some coffee to help with the headache?" he finally asks, gently stroking the boy's hair.

"You can't move..." Hiro mumbled. "You're my teddy bear..."

Tadashi feels his heart melt slightly at that. "Okay, otouto," he responds softly, hugging the boy closer. "If that's what you need right now, I'll be your teddy bear."

"Good teddy..." Hiro mumbled, snuggling up against his brother.

"I love you," Tadashi whispers, kissing the little boy gently on the top of his head.

Hiro let out a content sigh, snuggling up against his brother. "Love you too..."

Yep, Tadashi decides, it was official. As crazy as they were, sugar rushes (and their aftereffects) were, seriously the best. As he cuddles his otouto closer and prepares to drifts back off to sleep, he can't help but smile as he decides that they're going to have to have another candy game night soon.

 **0o0**

 **Tadashi: Hey guys! Okay, so, the good news is, I finally managed to catch Hiro. The bad news? Yeah, you guessed it, he's on a total sugar crash right now. But maybe that's a good thing-that way he can't kill me when he finds out that I kind of shared about what happens when he's totally sugar hung over in the morning... Then again, he still may come after me in the morning when and if he reads this, but hopefully he can be bought off with blueberry pancakes. Anyways, I'm going to go put this sleepy little noodle to bed, so good night to all of you, and I hope you all have an amazing holiday week! Keep an eye out for our next adventure, which we'll hopefully be posting soon! Bye!**


End file.
